


with you, i'm home

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: After a stressful week Riza surprises Roy with dinner
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	with you, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day is the day for the otps
> 
> it’s been a been a hell of a month already but i’m quickly coming back just to post some royai fluff

Sleep had claimed Roy for a quick nap that evening after returning home from work. It had been a long week, but a productive one. Now, on this Friday evening, he was looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the weekend. Roy had no plans - except from one - and intended to keep it that way, starting with some rest for half an hour or so before making dinner.

However he was jerked roughly from his half-asleep state by a sharp knock at the door. Grumbling at the interruption, Roy rose from his couch and almost fell over a stack of books near his door.

“Hello, sir.” Riza stood on the other side of the door, giving him a warm smile.

He blinked tiredly, trying to rid himself of the cobwebs in his mind and also to determine if he was dreaming or not. He hadn’t expected to see her at all. “Hello, Lieutenant.”

There was a quiet bark down by her feet from Hayate. His tongue lolled happily from his mouth as he smiled up at Roy.

“Hello to you too, Hayate,” he greeted before turning back to the Lieutenant. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I come as a friend. We were passing by and I thought I would stop in and see you.”

His expression softened.

“Were you asleep?” Her smile dropped, features turning to concern as she eyed him closely.

Roy shook his head. “I just lay down for a couple of minutes before you knocked. I wasn’t asleep though.” A cool blast of air breezed into his apartment, making him shiver. “Would you like to come inside?”

Her bright smile made his heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat.

“Thank you, sir.” Bending at the waist, she picked up a brown paper bag that had been at her feet. “Apologies for interrupting your sleep, though.”

Roy waved her off. He’d take seeing Riza over a nap any day. “There’s nothing to worry about. I probably shouldn’t anyway,” he smiled sheepishly, thinking about how he may not sleep that night if he napped now. “What have you brought with you?”

Riza stepped inside as he closed and locked the door behind her. “Well, I have a proposition for you after the long week we’ve had.”

“Oh?”

She lifted the bag and gestured towards it. “Dinner?”

He blinked at her. The Lieutenant was full of surprises this evening. “Dinner,” he echoed back to her, wondering if he’d heard her correctly.

Riza nodded. “Yes,” she replied casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “You mentioned you wanted to try out a new recipe on Tuesday so I picked up some ingredients and brought them over.”

He just continued to stare at her, stunned.

“If I’m imposing, I can leave. That’s not a problem. I understand and don’t want to interrupt your plans –”

“No.”

Riza halted, pausing at the sudden interruption. “I’m sorry?”

Recovering, Roy collected himself as his brain finally caught up with what was happening. “Don’t leave,” he clarified “please. You… You brought me dinner?”

“I thought it might be a nice way for us both to unwind. Plus, it’s been a stressful time recently and someone needs to make sure you’re eating properly. I’ve seen how many cups of coffee you’ve consumed in a day, sir,” she added, “and you need sustenance, not caffeine.”

He still couldn’t quite believe it. She’d been so thoughtful and had picked up and noticed something he’d mentioned in a passing comment. Even Roy couldn’t remember mentioning the recipe.

God, he loved this woman. So much.

His approach was sudden and slightly unexpected for Riza. Her expression was quizzical as she wondered what he was up to, but her eyes popped open wide when he gently cupped her face within his hands and lowered his lips to hers.

Their kiss was slow and tender. He poured every ounce of love he felt for her into it as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. When Riza sighed into their kiss, Roy’s heart soared.

“Thank you,” he breathed, only pulling far enough away so that he could move his lips freely.

“You’re welcome, sir –”

“No,” he interrupted, kissing her again. His hands lowered from her face to wrap tightly around her back. He hugged her close to his body yet felt like he couldn’t get close enough.

Her expression was puzzled once more after she pulled away for breath. Her fingers dug into his shoulders for support. “No?”

“Not ‘sir’,” he clarified. “Not tonight.”

Her hand lifted to cup his cheek while the softest smile spread across her face. “All right, Roy.”

* * *

Dinner was beautiful. They’d enjoyed cooking it together, laughing and chatting away about simple things, rather than work. It was not lost on Roy how domestic the scene was, and it was all because of Riza. She’d been so good to him this week at the office, keeping him on track and keeping him motivated, and this gesture finished the week perfectly.

With full stomachs they retreated to his couch. He grasped her hand in his as they walked the short distance. Just before they sat down, Roy lifted their joined hands and grinned, twirling Riza in place slowly as if they were dancing. Her laugh was delightful, so light, and full of joy.

Roy lay down and positioned himself against the back of the couch. He pulled Riza’s body tight against his, leaving her facing outwards. With his arm around her waist, he held on tight while she lightly caressed the skin of his wrist. Hayate made himself comfortable across from them, in front of Roy’s disused fireplace, yawning quietly. His head lowered to his paws and his eyes closed with a contended sigh.

“What are you thinking?” Roy angled his head and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, just behind her ear.

“Nothing in particular,” she replied lightly. “What about you?”

“How happy I am.”

There was a beat of silence. Riza motioned to move and Roy removed his arm from around her, already mourning the loss of her in his embrace. However, she didn’t go far. Roy moved to prop himself up on his elbow, to watch. Riza rolled over and cuddled in closer. Her body curled into his, so her head fit into the space between his elbow and his chest.

“I’m happy too,” she admitted with a soft sigh.

Roy grinned down at her.

“Tonight was lovely.”

Roy repositioned himself to be more comfortable. He leaned against the back of the couch so Riza’s face could remained pressed close to his chest. “All because of you.” Lightly, he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles, causing Riza to sigh quietly.

“I wanted it to be a nice surprise.”

Roy chuckled. “It was the _best_ surprise. I can assure you.”

“Good,” she hummed, pleased.

“So you weren’t just passing by then, were you?”

Riza shook her head. “I always planned on coming over with dinner. Whether you would want me to stay or not, I wasn’t sure, but you still needed a decent meal in you, regardless. So at the very least I would have dropped the ingredients off and been on my way.”

As she spoke, Roy started to run his hands through her short hair. “I would never turn you away. You brightened up my evening immensely.”

In response, Riza dipped her head and curled in closer to him, making him smile. Roy continued to run his hands through her hair as he basked in the warmth and comfort she always brought him. As time passed, she gripped his t-shirt between her thumb and forefinger, holding onto it as she occasionally voiced with quiet sighs how relaxing his ministrations were.

“Your hair is so soft,” he murmured.

Riza hummed underneath him. Her eyes had closed as she became more relaxed.

“What if I told you I had planned on conveniently passing by your apartment tomorrow evening with my own agenda?”

Riza’s head tipped back so she could see his face. Her expression was so loving, and her eyes were sparkling with elation. It was one of the most beautiful sights Roy had ever seen.

“Really?”

“I thought about dinner too.”

Riza chuckled, dipping her head back down. “Great minds,” she murmured into his chest.

“Great minds, indeed,” Roy agreed with a quiet laugh.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” he replied without hesitation. “I would be happy to.”

The kiss she initiated was as loving as the one he’d given her earlier. It caused pure joy to course through his veins, leaving his body feeling lighter and his soul more at peace.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“You’re welcome,” he smirked. He pecked her lips before speaking again. “And I thought you only came here as a friend?” His teasing was light in response to their kiss.

Her answer to his question was to wrap an arm around his back, holding onto him tightly. Roy lowered himself down from his elbow. The muscles of his shoulders cramped and protested at the movement, but he didn’t care. As he lay down he pulled her flush against his body, tucking his arm underneath her neck and curling it around her head. Riza’s eyes fluttered closed as they made their own cocoon of warmth, with both their heads bowed together, foreheads touching.

Here, in her embrace, Roy felt at peace. He was home.


End file.
